Third Great War
Allied Nations * United States * European Alliance * Pacific Front |side2 = Soviet Union * Russia * Latin Confederation * China (later rebelled) |side3 = * PsiCorps * Scorpion Cell |goal1 = Repel the Soviet invasion |goal2 = Establish Soviet control over Europe and North America |goal3 = Build up organisation to be capable of executing Yuri's plans of world subjugation |commanders1 = * President Dugan† * Allied Commander |commanders2 = * Premier Romanov * Soviet General |commanders3 = * Yuri * Rashidi * Yuri's Proselyte |forces1 = * Allied infantry, armor and air forces * Experimental technologies provided by Siegfried and SteinsTech |forces2 = * Soviet infantry, armor and air forces * State-of-the-art heavy weapons and defensive technologies * Nuclear weapons |forces3 = * Minimal infantry, armor and air forces * Psionic adepts and infiltrators * Assistance of Scorpion Cell |casual1 = Massive |casual2 = Massive |casual3 = Heavy }} The Third Great War or GWIII, also known as Third World War or WWIII, was a global war that lasted for most of 1982, beginning when the Soviet Union, led by Russia - along with the Latin Confederation and China - invading the United States of America, as well as Europe, with support from the Russian-created PsiCorps, a mysterious group led by Yuri who employed mind control and manipulation to assist in the war. Opposing the Soviet Union were the Allied Nations, a loosely aligned military alliance consisting of the USA, European Alliance and the Pacific Front. Background Forty years have passed since the Allies won the Second Great War and killed Josef Stalin. In that meantime, the Allies have elected a puppet governor, Premier Alexander Romanov (rumored to be a distant cousin of Tsar Nicholas II), to keep relations between the Allied Nations and the Soviet Union stable. While it was successful at first, things started to nosedive since the appointment of a mysterious man called Yuri as Romanov's chief advisor. The Allies began to suffer across the world. Due to political pressure, the Allies were forced to retreat their forces from Russian territory. China, Mexico and most of South America had turned to communism while all contact with the American intelligence network in Asia was mysteriously lost. The final result culminates in March 8th, 1982, with Romanov's declaration of war against the United States and massive Soviet invasion forces attacking from both the Pacific and Atlantic Oceans. Alongside these fleets, The Latin Confederation also pushed up through Mexico, nearing the American border each day. The US would've just used their most capable deterrent, the Peacekeeper ICBM network, to fend off these threats to its coasts & borders. However, it was disabled under unknown circumstances (Unknown to them, PsiCorps troopers infiltrated the facilities where the Peacekeeper silos were kept and destroyed them from within. The agents soon committed suicide to avoid the Americans from linking the evidence together). As shots began to be fired across both Western and Eastern seaboards, the American forces desperately rally to safeguard Washington D.C. from an incoming Soviet assault, knowing that both the Pentagon and White House are vulnerable. Elsewhere in the Eastern United States, a top class Soviet General was tasked with destroying American forces and occupying New York City. Events Third Great War/Prelude to War|Prelude to War Third Great War/Initial Offensive|Initial Offensive||True Third Great War/The Tide Turns|The Tide Turns Third Great War/The MIDAS Threat|The MIDAS Threat Third Great War/Conflict Outside Europe|Conflict Outside Europe Third Great War/The Fractured Alliance|The Fractured Alliance Third Great War/Last Stand of Freedom|Last Stand of Freedom Third Great War/Red on Red|Red on Red Third Great War/Yuri's Separation|Yuri's Separation Aftermath Despite the best efforts of the Allied Nations, who for a while seemed to be turning the tide, the Soviet Union was able to eventually win the war with the usage of their deadly nuclear arsenal, taking control over all of North America and all of continental Europe, with the British Isles still under Allied control. In addition, Russia was successful in defeating a Chinese/Pacific Front coalition that attempted to usurp their position as leader of the Soviet Union, while Yuri's PsiCorps was successful in advancing their goals. See also * Third World War in the Command & Conquer Wiki ** Red Alert 2 iteration ** Yuri's Revenge iteration (also known as Psychic Dominator Disaster) zh:第三次世界大战 Category:Lore Category:Events